Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $10\dfrac{6}{11}-2\dfrac{3}{4} = {?}$
Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {10\dfrac{24}{44}}-{2\dfrac{33}{44}}$ Convert ${10\dfrac{24}{44}}$ to ${9 + \dfrac{44}{44} + \dfrac{24}{44}}$ So the problem becomes: ${9\dfrac{68}{44}}-{2\dfrac{33}{44}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {9} + {\dfrac{68}{44}} - {2} - {\dfrac{33}{44}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {9} - {2} + {\dfrac{68}{44}} - {\dfrac{33}{44}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=7 + {\dfrac{68}{44}} - {\dfrac{33}{44}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 7+\dfrac{35}{44}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 7\dfrac{35}{44}$